Interesting
by fyasshi06
Summary: "jika aku melanggar peraturan, pasti aku hanya dihukum kan?" - BAP Fanfiction BangHim (Bang Yongguk - Kim Himchan) - Slight. DaeJae (Daehyun Youngjae)


"jika aku melanggar peraturan, pasti aku hanya dihukum kan?"

"Aku terluka.."

INTERESTING

- fyasshi present -

Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

B.A.P Fanfiction

YAOI, BL, Romance, Family, Drama

~ Happy Reading ~

"Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali! Kau mau menghabiskan uang Appamu eoh?! Sekolah tidak benar! Tampilanmu acak-acakan! Apa yang kurang Appa lakukan padamu eoh?!" bentak seorang namja paruh baya pada anaknya yang bernama Bang Yongguk.

"Sudahlah yeobo~ jangan terlalu dibawa emosi.. kau istirahat dulu biar Umma yang urus.." lerai Istri nya yaitu Umma dari Bang Yongguk itu tersendiri. Sedangkan yang diceramahi dan disentak sentak berkali kali itu hanya menatap keluar jendela (acuh ceritanya).

"Aku juga mau istirahat.. lelah mendengar omong kosong kalian.." ucap sang anak dingin dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang bertuliskan nama "Its Bang Yongguk KEEP OUT".

"Ya! Dasar anak sialan! Lihat saudaramu! Sangat berbeda denganmu yang kurang ajar!" teriak sang Appa keras.

"Sudah sudah yeobo~.."

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

**Bang Yongguk POV**

Mulai! Mereka! Ya.. mereka kedua orang tuaku.. mulai lagi membedakanku dengan saudaraku Bang Yongnam. Ish! Dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan anak itu. Belum pernah orangtuaku memujiku atau apalah itu.. yang penting menghargai hasilku yang selalu membuat tatto..

Sebenarnya dari kecil aku tinggal dirumah nenekku karena orangtuaku sibuk bekerja. Jadi jika orangtuaku bertemu denganku seperti bertemu dengan tamu saja. Saat tinggal dirumah nenekku, aku tidak dikekang untuk bermain dimana saja dan melakukan apa saja.

Tapi saat nenekku meninggal, aku ditarik kembali oleh orangtuaku dan tiba tiba memperkenalkan saudaraku padaku. Huft.. sudah 12 tahun rasanya bersama dengannya, tapi belum pernah aku mengeluarkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Ish! Aku tidak mau mengingat hal seperti itu! Bersyukur dia sekarang sekolah diluar negeri jadi aku tidak perlu melihat mukanya lagi. Tapi satu lagi yang membuatku kesal.

Orangtuaku kini memasukkanku ke sekolah yang berstandar internasional.

Standar nya itu aku tidak protes. Tapi peraturannyaaaaaaaaaa... tidak habis dibaca satu minggu sepertinya. Dan sebenarnya lagi, aku dimasukkan sudah satu minggu yang lalu, tapi aku malah membolos ke arah game center.

Makanya daritadi aku diceramahi. -_-

Sudahlah, jika aku melanggar peraturan, pasti aku hanya dihukum kan? Tidak ada yang lain kan? Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur.. Kalau dipikir terus rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!

.

.

.

"Bang Yongguk!" teriak seorang guru kepada orang yang datang ke sekolah pukul 10.00 pagi. "Kau tau ini jam berapa?" cap sang guru nada nya mulai melembut pada Yongguk.

Bang Yongguk pun melirik jam ke arah jam tangannya. "Jam 10,, wae?" tanya Yongguk enteng.

"Pelajaran dimulai jam 7 pabbo!" nada sang guru pun menaik kembali menjadi 10 oktaf.

"Oh, kukira sekolah dimulai pukul 11.. mianhae, aku masih murid baru disini, jadi belum tau jadwal disini.." ucap Yongguk padahal dalam hatinya berkata 'aku sengaja datang jam 10 :v'

"Baiklah! Untuk kali ini kau kubebaskan! Kemari! Akan ku antarkan ke kelasmu.." ucap sang guru berbalik dan pergi dengan diikuti Yongguk dibelakangnya.

.

"Perhatian anak-anak! Ada murid baru disini! Harap diam!" teriak sang guru dan membuat murid-murid hening dalam sekejap. Yongguk pun menatap keseluruh penjuru kelas. Sepertinya tidak ada yang 'NAKAL' sepertinya. Semua mukanya berkelas tinggi/?

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Bang Yongguk imnida." Ucap Yongguk singkat. Semuanya pun menatap Yongguk ngeri. Yah.. walaupun ia berpakaian rapi dan tidak acak acakan seperti dulu. Tapi tetap saja mukanya itu loh yang sangar ~,~

"Baiklah, jika ada yang mau bertanya? Kalian bisa tanyakan sendiri saat jam istirahat." Ucap songsaenim dan menyuruh Yongguk untuk duduk di bangku jajaran ke 4 dibagian ke 5, tepatnya paling pojok di kelas.

Yongguk pun duduk di bangkunya dan melirik ke sebelah bangkunya itu. Seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai... SERAGAM LAKILAKI? Yongguk pun menyernyit keheranan. Yah, walaupun rambutnya pendek tapi sedikit panjanglah.. terlihat seperti tampilan seorang NAMJA.

Ia pun terus memerhatikannya sampai yeoja itu melirik kearahnya. Yongguk pun memalingkan wajahnya seakan tidak memperhatikan yeoja tadi. "Annyeong.. namaku Kim Himchan.." ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Yongguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda persahabatan. Yongguk pun melirik ke arah Himchan dengan enggan. "Aku ketua osis di sekolah ini,, semua siswa mengenalku.." ucapnya bangga.

Sombong.

Itulah kata-kata yang terpikirkan oleh Yongguk untuk yeoja macam ini. Tangan yang tadi terulur dari Himchan masih belum ditanggap oleh Yongguk. Ia lebih tidak memperdulikan Himchan dan sibuk dengan handphone nya.

Himchan pun segera menarik tangannya dan membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnyayang mancung. Baru kali ini ia di tidak pedulikan seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia memukul seseorang yang berada disebelahnya ini. Tapi ia masih memikirkan citranya sebagai ketua osis. Bisa-bisa ia dipanggil ke ruang guru karena menghajar anak baru.

"Ketua osis kenapa melanggar aturan?" tiba-tiba Yongguk bersuara dan membuat Himchan menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Yongguk yang melihat Himchan yang seakan tidak mengerti pertanyaannya. "Bajumu.." jelasnya lagi.

Himchan menggaruk kepalanya makin bingung. "Perasaan bajuku sesuai dengan perarturan. Apanya yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Kau menggunakan seragam namja pabbo.."

"Memang kenapa? Aku kan namja.." ucap Himchan yang membuat Yongguk menoleh ke arahnya dan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau namja?" tanya Yongguk memastikan.

"Tentu!" jawab Himchan bangga tapi tiba-tiba ia memandang Yongguk kesal. "Apa maksudmu-" Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ternyata yang tadi ia kira yeoja manis ternyata seorang namja manis.

Melihat reaksi dari Yongguk, Himchan hanya bisa mengutuk Yongguk habis-habisan. "YA! BANG YONGGUK!" teriaknya yang membuat guru yang tengah mengajar dan siswa lain sontak menoleh kearah himchan.

"Ada apa Himchan-ssi?" tanya guru yang tengah mengajar.

"A-ani.. penghapusku tadi terjatuh kearah Yongguk, tapi sepertinya Yongguk tidak mendengarnya hehe.." ucap Himchan cengengesan sambil sengaja menjatuhkan penghapusnya kearah meja Yongguk. Melihat itu Yongguk hanya mendengus kesal. "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri.." lanjut Himchan berdiri dari mejanya dan mengambil penghapusnya yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Tidak lupa ia menatap kesal Yongguk dan menendang kakinya sekilas.

Yongguk hanya membalas menatap Himchan tajam jangan lupa muka sangarnya yang menambah ia semakin menakutkan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Himchan. Ia malah tersenyum meremehkan kearah Yongguk tanda kemenangan.

Yongguk mendelik kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mencoba tidak peduli dengan namja disebelahnya.

Sepertinya sekolah disini akan lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Yongguk menatap kertas dihadapannya dengan enggan lalu menatap namja yang masih berdiri disebelahnya. "Ini surat pernyataan jika kau mau masuk klub atau organisasi di sekolah ini.. berterimakasihlah padaku.." ucap Himchan sambil melipat tangannya didadanya. Yongguk kembali mendelik kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau masuk klub mana?"

Yongguk pun berdiri dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada dimeja. Ia pun mengembalikan kertas yang baru saja Himchan berikan padanya. "Aku tidak akan masuk klub apapun.. Jadi aku tidak usah berterimakasih padamu.." ucap Yongguk tidak lupa dengan seringaian nya yang khas.

Himchan membulatkan matanya. ia serasa telah direndahkan oleh anak baru ini. "Ya! Apaan maksudmu eoh?!" bentaknya. Yongguk yang notabene selalu tidak terlalu peduli, ia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya tidak lupa tasnya sudah bertengger di punggungnya. Melihat itu Himchan semakin melotot. "Ya! Kau mau kemana?!" teriaknya.

"Tentu saja pulang" ucapnya enteng. Mendengar itu Himchan langsung menghampiri Yongguk dan berhenti didepannya.

"Ini masih pukul 12! Kita pulang pukul 3 pabbo!" Yongguk pun berjalan kedepan sehingga menabrak Himchan. Himchan pun mulai tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan akhirnya jatuh. Untung saja kelas mereka berada di ujung sekolah jadi tidak ada siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Himchan yang sedari tadi tidak dipedulikan terus akhirnya bangkit dan mencengkram lengan Yongguk. "Kau!" bentaknya lagi. yongguk pun berhenti. Tapi..

Hening.

Merasakan ke anehan dari Himchan, akhirnya Yongguk memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Himchan tengah menatapnya. "W-wae?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku terluka.."

.

Yongguk kini tengah konsentrasi pada perban dan kaki mungil berwarna putih pucat tidak lupa noda-noda merah yang memperburuk tampilan tangan itu.

_Aku terluka_

Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal hatinya saat itu ketika Himchan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi apa?

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas beratnya setelah mengobati kaki Himchan yang tadi terluka akibat tubrukannya. Himchan menatap perban itu dan tersenyum. "Gomawo.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang.." saat Yongguk beranjak, tangannya pun kembali dicengkram Himchan. Yongguk pun menatap Himchan dengan kesal.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian?!" tanya Himchan tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa kekelas sendirian.."

"Kakiku kan terkilir!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatarmu ke kelas.."

"Andwae! Aku tidak bisa belajar kalau sedang terluka!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil temanmu untuk menemanimu.."

"Hajima!" Himchan semakin terus manahan tangan Yongguk agar tidak pergi dari ruang UKS. "Aku ingin bersamamu.."

Yongguk menatap Himchan dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan. Entah kenapa hatinya memilih untuk menuruti lagi perkataan namja dihadapannya ini. Dengan enggan Yongguk kembali duduk di kursinya tadi. "Sudah puas?"

Melihat itu Himchan tersenyum manis. Dan tidak disangka-sangka ujung bibir Yongguk mulai menaik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

"Bang Yongguk!" orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia mendengus kesal.

_Kenapa harus bertemu orang itu di pagi hari?_

Orang yang dipanggil Bang Yongguk itu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan kembali membalikkan kepalanya ke depan dan berjalan lurus entah kemana. Tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan ada yang mencengkramnya. Ia pun menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati namja itu tengah menatapnya kesal.

Dengan terpaksa Yongguk menghentian langkahnya dan menatap namja itu kesal seakan bertanya ada-apa?

"Arah sekolah bukan ke arah sana Bang Yongguk-ssi.." ucapnya dengan nada di manis-maniskan. Yongguk pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah namja itu sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Aku tidak akan ke sekolah Kim Himchan-ssi..." Yongguk pun mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang disamakan seperti Himchan.

Himchan memutar bola matanya tanda kesal. "Lalu kau akan kemana Bang Yongguk-ssi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pastinya ke suatu tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sekolah Kim Himchan-ssi..." Yongguk pun tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Himchan tanda meremehkan. Sedangkan Himchan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya tanda kesal.

"Apa kau tidak tau aku ini ketua Osis?!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Yongguk pun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bang Yongguk! Kau bisa dikeluarkan kalau melanggar peraturan! Apa kau tidak takut?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Memang itu yang kuharapkan.." ucapnya yang membuat mata Himchan melebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini nada Himchan mulai menurun. Bukannya dijawab, Yongguk malah pergi meninggalkan Himchan yang terbengong-bengong. Ia menatap punggung Yongguk dari kejauhan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, tapi... "Ya! Bang Yongguk!" Himchan pun berlari ke arah Yongguk yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Yongguk pun menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati Himchan tengah berlari ke arahnya dan sudah semakin dekat. Dan saat itu pun kaki Himchan tersandung sesuatu.

Grepp.

Himchan tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka mata dengan perlahan memastikan dia sudah mati atau belum. Memangnya ada karena tersandung batu sampai meninggal? -,-

"Kau itu sangat ceroboh.." mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan. Matanya yang indah bertemu dengan mata Yongguk yang begitu tajam. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan berusaha mencari tahu kenapa tatapan itu terasa begitu menghangatkan..

Tiba-tiba suara deringan ponsel Himchan membuyarkan lamunan mereka dengan segera Himchan segera bangkit dan mengangkat teleponnya. Sedangkan yongguk, ia hanya memunggungi Himchan dan sesekali melirik ke arah belakang. "Mwo?!" teriakan Himchan membuat Yongguk menoleh sepenuhnya. "Pasti sekolah menelpon orang tuaku karena aku terlambat?! Ottokhae?!" himchan pun terlihat mulai gelisah dan mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Wae?" tanya Yongguk pada akhirnya. Ia menatap Himchan dengan bingung sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali fokus menelpon dengan orang yang tengah berbincang dengannya lewat pnselnya.

"Ottohkae?!" ucapnya sekali lagi. "Ya! Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?!" teriak Himchan berkali-kali yang membuat Yongguk semakin kesal. Entah kenapa kali ini ia menyadari kalau seorang Kim Himchan itu benar-benar cerewet.

"Ya! Jangan menyebarkan polusi udara di pagi hari pabbo!" bentak Yongguk yang membuat Himchan tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan frustasi seakan di kepalanya kini begitu masalah yang menimpanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak panik juga?" tanya Himchan dengan heran. "Kau tau, ini sudah pukul 7 lebih.. kita terlambat Arraseo?!" kini nada Himchan menaik dan menatap ponselnya dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Arra.." jawab Yongguk santai. Himchan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Yongguk tidak percaya. "Kalau kau tak mau ke sekolah.. lebih baik kau membolos.." lanjutnya.

"Membolos?"

.

"Berhentilah celingak-celingukan tidak jelas seperti itu.. kau terlihat aneh Kim Himchan.." kesal Yongguk pada namja disebelahnya.

Himchan pun memandang Yonggguk kesal. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membolos! Bagaimana kalau orang yang ku kenal tengah melihatku seperti ini dengan seragam sekolah tengah berkeliaran diluar sekolah?! Bagaimana kalau orangtuaku yang malah melihatku seperti ini?!"

Yongguk menepuk kepala Himchan dengan pelan. "Jangan secemas itu.. Kau malah seperti orang hilang padahal ada aku disampingmu.." himchan tertegun sambil menatap Yongguk. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi...

_Kau malah seperti orang hilang padahal ada aku disampingmu.._

Kata-kata itu sederhana tapi.. kenapa bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat?

"Aku bosan ke game center.." ucap Yongguk yang membuat lamunan Himchan membuyar. "Apa kau tau tempat menarik disekitar sini?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah yang ditanya.

Himchan pun menoleh ke arah Yongguk. "Tempat menarik?" tanyanya kembali sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah datar lalu menunduk. "Aku-"

Melihat perubahan sikap Himchan, Yongguk buru-buru menyela "Jika tidak ingin terlihat membolos, sebaiknya kita berganti pakaian.."

Himchan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Yongguk heran. "Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti.." Yongguk memutar bola matanya.

"Bukankah kau orang kaya.." ucapnya enteng sambil menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian. "Kau bisa memilih baju disana.." Himchan menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Yongguk lalu tersenyum. Melihat senyuman itu, tak sadar Yongguk ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Kajja!"

.

"Foto aku Gukkie-ah!" teriak Himchan sambil berpose didepan lukisan bergambar hiu yang mulutnya tengah terbuka seakan akan memakan namja dihadapannya ini. Ya, kini mereka ada di Trick Eye Museum di Hongdae.

Namja yang tengah memegang kamera itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu.." ucapnya sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah Himchan. Hampir semua lukisan di foto olehnya karena perintah namja manis itu. Kalau saja ia bukan ketua osis mungkin sudah Yongguk buang ke sungai Han.

Himchan pun menghampiri Yongguk untuk melihat hasil potretnya. "Nama itu lebih cocok untukmu Gukkie~.." godanya sambil tersenyum jahil pada Yongguk. "Ah! Yang disana keren!" teriak Himchan sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan 3D lalu berlari ke arah lukisan tadi seperti anak kecil. Yongguk menatap punggung Himchan malas.

Entah kenapa kini ia merasa seperti tengah mengawas anak kecil. Ia pun menghampiri Himchan dengan melangkah malas. "Pelan-pelan Kim Himchan.."

Himchan pun berbalik menghadap Yongguk. "Harusnya kau yang semangat Gukkie~.."

Yongguk kembali mendengus kesal karena dipanggil dengan nama itu lagi oleh Homchan. "Kim Himchan.. Sudah kubilang na-" tapi tiba-tiba kata-kata Yongguk dipotong oleh namja dihadapannya itu.

"Tadi dijauh aku lihat ada tempat seperti istana kerajaan.. itu apa?" Tanya Himchan sambil menunjukkan muka polosnya.

"Kau mau kesana?"

.

Bang Yongguk. Seorang namja yang kini tengah membolos bersama si ketua osis tengah menatap namja dihadapannya dengan kesal. "Kau juga harus pakai ini Gukkie~.." pinta Himchan.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian ini.. Memalukan!" tolak Yongguk. Himchan menatap pakaian seragam pengawal istana di Gyeongbokgung yang ia sewakan untuk Yongguk.

"Kau jahat Yongguk.." gumam Himchan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Yongguk untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Yongguk menoleh ke arah Himchan yang tengah menunduk. Ia pun mendelik kesal akan sifat Himchan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Yongguk pun menghampiri Himchan yang membuat Himchan menatapnya. Awalnya ia tidak sudi melakukan ini tapi ia langsung merebut pakaian yang tadi tengah Himchan genggam lalu pergi dari hadapan namja manis itu.

Himchan menatap punggung Yongguk tidak mengerti tapi perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum. Ia pun bangkit dan berlari menghampiri namja yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu.

"Gukkie~! Ayo kita berfoto berdua!"

.

Kini mereka tengah menikmati angin malam sambil menyusuri sungai di Cheonggyecheon Stream. Langkah demi langkah mereka jalani tanpa ujung. Mata gelap Himchan menatap langit yang dipenuhi ribuan kilauan bintang. Sedangkan Yongguk menatap kakinya yang tengah menendang batu-batu kerikil.

"Bang Yongguk.." ucap Himchan yang membuat pemilik nama Bang Yongguk menengadah menatap sumber suara. "Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yongguk menatap Himchan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ini hari terakhir bagiku untuk bersenang-senang.." gumamnya tapi sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Yongguk karena ributnya keramaian.

"Ha? Aku tidak dengar.." ucapnya sambil sedikit mendekat ke arah Himchan.

"A-ani.." sergahnya yang membuat Yongguk semakin tidak mengerti. "Kalau saja disini ada pesta kembang api pasti sangat indah... Aku ingin melihatnya" ucapnya berusaha membicarakan topik lain "Isshh.. Malam ini sungguh dingin~" himchan mengusap-usap tangannya karena dingin lalu hendak memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. "Ishh.. jaketku tidak ada sakunya.." sesalnya.

Yongguk hanya tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Himchan yang tidak ada ujungnya. "Kemarikan tanganmu.." ucapnya sambil meraih tangan mungil Himchan.

Himchan menatap Yongguk tidak mengerti. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Yongguk tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Himchan lalu mengenggam tangan Himchan erat dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Awalnya Himchan sedikit kaget dan tidak mengerti akan apa yang ia rasakan tapi lama-kelamaan ia tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Yongguk.

Yongguk sedikit melirik ke arah Himchan yang tengah senyam-senyum tidak jelas. "Apa hangat?"

Himchan pun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi si tangan kiri iri karena tidak mendapat kehangatan seperti tangan kanan.." ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya seakan berbicara.

Melihat itu Yongguk tertawa kecil. "Kau mencoba menggodaku Kim Himchan-ssi?"

"Ani.. ini memang kenyataan..." ucapnya sambil menatap tangan kirinya. "Tangan kiriku membeku.."

Yongguk pun mengeluarkan tangannya dan tangan Himchan dari saku jaketnya lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Melihat itu Himchan hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Yongguk perbuat. Yongguk pun berpindah yang tadinya ada disebelah kanan Himchan kini disebelah kiri Himchan.

Ia pun kembali memperlakukan tangan kiri Himchan seperti tangan kanannya tadi. "Sekarang bagian tangan kirimu yang mendapat kehangatan.." ucapnya yang membuat Himchan tertawa. "Menggenggam dua tangan sekaligus itu sulit.."

Himchan pun menghentikan tertawanya dan menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kau sungguh lucu Gukkie~"

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Himchan? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?" tanya teman Himchan yang bernama Youngjae. Yang ditanya pun hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Kukira aku terlambat tadi jadi aku tidak sarapan pagi ini.." jawabnya sambil membuka beberapa lembar buku di tangannya. Tiba-tiba Himchan bersin yang membuat Youngjae menoleh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Himchan?"

Himchan kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Nae.. Mungkin ini karena debu.."

Youngjae pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Aku akan memberitahu siswa yang piket kemarin.." ucapnya dan diangguki oleh Himchan.

Ketika Youngjae pergi dari hadapannya, datanglah Yongguk yang menghampirinya tapi tepatnya menghampiri bangkunya sendiri yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Himchan. Yongguk pun menoleh ke arah Himchan yang tengah membaca buku sejarah. Ia menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berisi sandwich.

"Kau terlihat pucat.." ucapnya sambil menaruh kotak bekalnya di atas buku tebal yang tengah Himchan baca. Himchan pun menatap kotak bekal dihadapannya lalu beralih ke pemilik suara berat disampingnya itu yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Himchan kembali menatap kotak bekal itu dan perlahan ia tersenyum. "Gomawo Gukkie.." gumamnya sambil membuka kotak bekal itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Gukkie itu pun tersenyum. Entah kenapa langit cerah yang tengah ia pandangi ini semakin cerah ketika namja manis disampingnya ini mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya.

Apa ini tanda akan ada hal baik terjadi padanya?

.

"Ujian semester pertama akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi.. Saya harap dengan metode belajar yang bapa suruh tadi bisa membuat kalian semangat dalam belajar.." ucap songsaenim sambil membereskan peralatannya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi ribut.

"Himchan!" panggil Youngjae yang membuat namja manis ini menoleh sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Himchan pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau mau belajar denganku besok?" tawarnya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Himchan pun terlihat sedang memikirkan jawabannya hingga ia melihat seseorang yang tengah menatap Youngjae dengan penuh harap. "Aku sudah bersama Yongguk.. kau coba saja dengan Daehyun.." jawabnya cepat.

"Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae dan dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Himchan.

Himchan langsung menoleh ke arah Yongguk. "Yongguk!" tapi matanya yang tadi terlihat cerah tiba-tiba menjadi kesal karena tanggapan Yongguk yang menatapnya malas sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja lagi. "Yongguuuuuk~" panggil Himchan tapi sayangnya Yongguk masih tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap kearah Himchan dengan tatapan malas. "Ayo belajar Yongguk-ssi" lanjutnya lagi tapi tanggapan dari Yongguk kini berbeda. Ia malah membalikkan kepalanya memunggungi Himchan dan menatap langit yang menjadi mendung.

Ternyata pertanda baik tadi tidak berlaku untuknya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bangkunya seperti ditabrak sesuatu, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata Himchan sedang merapatkan bangkunya dan Yongguk. "Sedang apa kau Kim Himchan?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Himchan pun duduk disebelah Yongguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku didalam tasnya. "Belajar bersamamu.."

"Tidak ada gunanya.." ucap Yongguk malas dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melihat kelakuan Yongguk, himchan memukul lengan namja disampingnya itu membuat orang yang dipukul menatapnya kesal. "Jangan memukulku!"

"Buka buku bahasamu.." ucap Himchan dengan nada tegas. Yongguk pun menatapnya kesal dan mau tidak mau dengan malas ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang diperintahkan Himchan. "Coba kita kerjakan halaman 63.. nanti kita cocokkan.."

Yongguk pun membuka buku bahasanya. Tapi matanya malah terfokus pada namja disampingnya ini. Matanya yang terhalangi oleh kacamata dan bibirnya yang kecil tengah mengeluarkan suara-suara halus. Entah kenapa... Yongguk menikmati pamandangannya kali ini hingga mata pemilik namja manis itu menatap ke arahnya yang membuat Yongguk terlonjak dan buru-buru melihat ke arah bukunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." tiba-tiba Himchan bersuara yang membuat Yongguk menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu memakai dasi sekolah kita dan seragammu selalu dikeluarkan.." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian Yongguk dengan pensil.

Yongguk membenarkan posisi duduknya yang kini menghadap Himchan dan ia pun menopang dagu sambil menatap namja disampingnya ini berusaha agar sang buku tidak dianggap lagi.. "apa itu perlu Kim Himchan-ssi?"

Himchan pun mengangguk. "Aku ini ketua osis.. kau harusnya menaati peraturan.."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak takut dihukum?" ancam Himchan sambil menunjuk Yongguk dengan pensil yang dipegangnya. Tapi yang di ancam hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghukumku sekarang?" tanya Yongguk balik yang membuat Himchan diam dan menatap Yongguk tidak percaya.

"Aku akan menghukummu sekarang!" ancam Himchan lagi tapi dibalis dengan tatapan meremehkan dari Yongguk. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Bang Yongguk.."

Himchan menatap kesal namja disampingnya ini, ingin sekali ia merobek-robek wajahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tempat sampah. Tapi sayangnya masih banyak siswa yang belajar bersama dikelas ini sepertinya. Tiba-tiba Yongguk menutup bukunya dan menidurkan kepalanya kembali. "Aku malas belajar.."

"Bagaimana dengan nilai mu nanti kalau kau tak serius belajar?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku tidak takut nilai jelek.."

Himchan mendelik kesal. "Lalu kau takut pada apa? Semuanya tidak kau takuti.." mendengar ocehan Himchan, Yongguk hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan namja disampingnya ini yang mulai kembali fokus pada bukunya. Tiba-tiba Himchan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Mendengar taruhan Himchan, pemilik wajah sangar ini mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Mwo?"

"Kalau nilaiku melebihi nilaimu, kau harus berpakaian rapi bersama dasimu.. Bagaimana?" tawar Himchan sambil menidurkan kepalanya seperti Yongguk agar bisa menatap namja disampingnya itu.

Yongguk mendecak kesal. "Yang benar saja... aku tidak mau.."

Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Ayolah Yongguk.. Kumohon.." pintanya manja.

"Ish.. Lalu apa yang kudapat kalau aku mengalahkanmu?"

Himchan memutar matanya berusaha berpikir dan kembali menatap Yongguk.. "Terserah.."

Yongguk menatap namja dihadapannya ini dengan intens tepatnya menatap ke arah mata Himchan. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah mata Himchan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Yongguk lakukan padanya. Jari besar Yongguk pun mengambil dengan perlahan kacamata yang bertengger didepan mata Himchan. Ia tertegun menatap Himchan tanpa kacamata.

Cantiknya..

"Kim Himchan!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Himchan yang membuat mereka berdua kaget dan membenarkan posisi mereka. Himchan pun merebut kacamatanya ditangan Yongguk dan buru memakainya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya! Youngjae! Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Himchan.

Youngjae pun yang tadi tengah di ambang pintu kini menghampiri Himchan. "Hehe mian.. Mrs. Sunghyo menyuruhmu ke kantor.."

Himchan pun tersenyum "Nae.. gomawo.." Youngjae pun mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Himchan.

Himchan menghela nafas lalu mengusap dadanya perlahan. Ia menatap namja disampingnya yang tengah menopang dagunya sambil membuka lembaran buku. "Yongguk..." panggilnya tapi Yongguk masih diam. "Bang Yongguk..." panggilnya lagi dan kali ini dijawab dengan deheman(?) dari Yongguk. "Mrs. Sunghyo menyuruhku ke kantor.. aku pergi dulu.." himchan pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan pernah memakai kacamata lagi.."

Tiba-tiba Yongguk bersuara yang membuat Himchan menoleh dan membuat jantungnya serasa berdebar. "M-maksudmu?"

"Itu taruhanku..."

.

.

.

Yongguk menatap kesal kertas dihadapannya itu. Sedangkan namja disampingnya tersenyum kemenangan. "Bagaimana?" ucap Himchan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Baiklah aku mengaku kalah.." Yongguk mengembalikan kertas milik Himchan dan menatapnya malas.

Himchan tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap namja disampingnya itu. "Apa kau bawa?" Yongguk membuang nafasnya lalu merogoh kedalam tasnya mengeluarkan dasi dan memberikannya pada Himchan. "Besok seragammu masukkan kedalam, arra?.." ucapnya senang sambil memakaikan dasi yang dipegangnya pada leher Yongguk yang membuat pemilik leher sedikit tersentak.

Yongguk menatap namja dihadapannya ini yang tengah membenarkan dasi dilehernya ini. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Apakah ia mencintai Himchan?

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas dipikirannya yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. "Sudah selesai!" mendengar itu Yongguk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Himchan tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Sangat tampan.."

Mendengar itu Yongguk menelan ludahnya kecut. Untungnya songsaenim langsung datang ke kelas mereka yang membuat Yongguk bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia pun berusaha fokus pada songsaenim tapi tidak berhasil. Ia kembali memandang jendela disampingnya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dengan menatap langit yang cerah tapi sayangnya ia malah melihat pantulan Himchan.

Yongguk mengeluarkan nafas beratnya lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah sebaliknya tepatnya ke arah namja yang tengah membuat pikirannya kacau. Ia menatap Himchan yang tengah memainkan pensilnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kacamatanya dengan pensil. Tak disadari Yongguk menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Begitu indah...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seisi sekolah berdecak kagum atas penampilan Yongguk termasuk guru-guru. Yongguk sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan memasukkan seragamnya dan tentunya memakai dasi sesuai dengan aturan sekolah.

"Bukankah itu namja yang berantakan kemarin? Sekarang dia begitu tampan"

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sekeren itu.."

Beberapa bisikan terdengar setelah Yongguk melewati mereka. Jujur kini Yongguk sedikit suka ketika semua orang kagum padanya. Haha. Serasa ia idola sekolah masa kini. LOL

"Bukankah itu Kim Himchan si Ketua Osis!" tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak seperti dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Yongguk. Yongguk pun berhenti berjalan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Ia tertegun melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Kim Himchan tanpa kacamatanya..

Ia tidak bisa merasakan udara di paru-parunya. Dadanya terasa sesak tapi entah kenapa ia merasa senang. Tiba-tiba mata Himchan bertemu dengan mata Yongguk yang membuat jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Himchan pun tersenyum ke arah Yongguk dan mempercepat langkahnya. Mata Yongguk mengikuti setiap gerakan Himchan seakan terhipnotis akan pesonanya hingga Himchan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"A-annyeong Gukkie.." sapanya tapi Yongguk masih diam tidak bergeming tapi matanya masih tertuju pada namja dihadapannya ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu? A-aku memakai lensa kontak.. Jadi aku tidak memerlukan kac-"

"Sangat cantik..." potong Yongguk yang membuat semburat merah dipipi Himchan. Tapi yang lebih kagetnya Yongguk mendekatkan mukanya ke arah muka Himchan yang membuat ia membulatkan matanya. "Saranghae.."

.

.

.

END

Yeey~ akhirnya setelah berjuang sedemikian rupa cara agar laptop diservice akhirnya epep ini ada kata END nya juga. Sebenarnya thothor(author) bikin nih epep dengan ending yang beda. Ceritanya nih eommanya himchan ngga merestui hubungan mereka karena berbagai alasan. Terus himchan di kurung dirumah sampai upacara kelulusan SMA. Dan endingnya thothor mau genre Angst, tapi.. arggghhhhh.. gajadi deh -w-

Sekian curcol dari thothor.. paii paii

Calange/?

#FOREVERWITHBAP


End file.
